


Teach Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia doesn't understand lacrosse, Kira helps teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

“I still don’t understand it,” Malia said as she sat on the lacrosse field and watched as Kira, Scott and Stiles all passed the ball across. “I mean, you’re just throwing a ball at each other. What’s the point?

 

“To get the ball into the other team’s goal,” Stiles said.

 

“I get that, but I just don’t see what’s so fun about it. You’re just throwing a ball.”

 

“Why don’t you try it, Malia,” Kira asked, walking over and holding a hand out towards her girlfriend.

 

Malia looked up at her for a moment. “You’ll teach me how to play?”

 

Kira nodded. “Yeah, then you’ll see why we find it so fun.”

 

Malia took Kira’s hand and stood up. Kira handed over the lacrosse stick and stood behind her, placing her hands over Malia on the stick. “And with our reflexes, it will be super easy,” She said, easily moving the stick to catch the ball when Scott threw it towards them. She led Malia through a throw that Stiles caught. “See? Not so bad is it?”

 

Malia shook her head, turning her head and getting a kiss from Kira. “No, I guess it’s not so bad.”

 

Kira kissed her again and pulled away, grabbing an extra lacrosse stick. “Play a few rounds with us. We’ll teach you the whole game.”


End file.
